A Love Triangle Has Consequences
by movielover121796
Summary: Sookie loves both Eric and Bill. Who will she choose? The only problem is that love has consequences, and the consequences are not always caused by the people you love. Have an idea of a story, but we will see how it goes. :) T but may later change, but probably not.
1. Chapter 1

**I have just come across this TV show and am having a definite obsession. Favorite character is probably Eric as he is gorgeous and I just overall love his character and personality. But I though, might as well do a story about the love triangle. Who doesn't want two gorgeous men fighting over you. Am I right or am I right? XD**

**I hope that you enjoy.**

**Oh also when I use the word ****_blurred_**** I mean that thing where they go really, really, really fast. If there is a politically correct term for it, please let me know because I have no idea what it is lol.**

**Read and review. **

My name is Sookie. There are 2 guys in my life.

Eric and Bill.

The only thing is that they are both vampires.

I, on the hand, am human.

No, they don't feed on me. They love me.

Strange right?

The only bad thing about have 2 vampires love you is the fact that they constantly fight over you. HUGE pissing competitions. They both are gorgeous though.

Bill I loved and met first. About 5 foot 10 inches with wavy brown hair. Thin, yet with muscles.

Eric, is more of a bad boy. At a whopping 6 foot 4 inches he towers over me. Blond hair which is usually slicked back and muscly as hell.

I loved them both and I no idea who I would choose when the time came.

Then there is me at 5 foot 5 inches and blond hair. Sometimes I wondered what they saw in me, but I never asked.

This is where the battle for my love begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am working on this story but getting a good story line is hard. So if you have any good suggestions I would be happy to hear. I have a few ideas but some of your ideas may be better. I hope that you enjoy.**

**Read and review!**

I was getting ready for bed one evening when there was a knock at my front door. The knocking was persistent but I only had shorts and a bra on and I did want to answer. Unfortunately there were no sweatshirts available so I ran downstairs to shut the person who was knocking up.

I opened the door, only to see that it was the last person that I wanted to see.

Eric.

He grinned when he saw me and eyed my up and down and his smile widened.

"You dress down for me?" he teased.

"Ugh! Shut up. What do you want?" I asked turning around and heading upstairs. He closed the door and followed me. I headed to my bedroom and he followed close behind.

"You never answered my question. What do you want?" I asked again turning around to face him.

"I'm not allowed to visit?" He asked back with his eyebrows raised and that smoldering look.

"Not at this time." I replied turning around to walk off. He blurred and was in front of me. I took a step back, shocked.

He put on his devilish, sexy, menacing, taunting smile and slowly advanced towards me. I backed up, not completely sure what he would do. In only a few steps I had reached the wall and my back was flush with it. He kept advancing until his chest was pressed against mine and he was looking down at me. My heart beat sped up and I saw him slip a glance down to my heart, obviously able to hear it. I tried to move but he let out a little growl and pinned my arms to my side. He leaned forward and breathed down my neck. I shivered a little and he let out a small laugh. He lightly kissed my neck and looked me in the eyes. Then gave me a kiss on my lips.

"Even though you say you don't want me here, you lips definitely say you do."

I sighed in frustration and slipped away from him. I brushed my teeth and got into bed, the entire time with him just watching. Once in bed he walked over, tucked me in, kissed my forehead, turned the light off and walked out. I heard the front door, open, close, and lock.

_How strange._ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a longer chapter for you. Enjoy. Please read and review :)**

I woke up late, ran a few errands and by then it was late so I headed over to the 'vampires' house. Unfortunately since they shared a house you couldn't visit one without the other one knowing.

I went in shorts and a short sleeved shirt as I wanted to go running.

I knocked once and the door opened to reveal Bill. He smiled and said,

"Hey Sookie." I responded and walked inside. I dropped my stuff down and said,

"I'm going for a run. Be back in an hour." Bill nodded, looking a little confused and I headed out. I had only been jogging for about 5 minutes when suddenly Bill and Eric appeared on either side of me. I let out a little squeak and fell to the ground.

"Damn it. Don't do that." I said sternly. They grinned down at me and I glared back up at them. Bill offered me his hand and I pulled me up. I thanked him and carried on with my jogging, trying to ignored them the best that I could. I finally stopped and said.

"God damn it. Why are you following me?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"It is late at night and you are running by yourself. We need to keep you safe." Bill responded.

"That is a load of bull shit. Why are you really here?" I retorted.

"That is the reason. Also 'cus you are awesome company." Eric responded.

"Like you, being a vampire, would know about that." I mumbled to myself and Bill and Eric both growled. I forgot that they could hear me and smiled sweetly back up at them. I then turned and carried on running. The guys kept pretty close and I took a turn and decided to run past my favorite lake and stopped to look at the view. The moon was rising and the stars were out and it was crystal clear out there. I felt the water with my hand and was surprised to find out that it was quite warm. I was leaning over the water and I looked back and saw that the two guys were not there anymore.

"Guys? Where are you?" I yelled into the forest. Suddenly I felt myself flying through the air and I yelled in fear. Suddenly I hit the water and went under. When I bobbed up I saw Bill and Eric leaning against the tree looking very sexy and very smug.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at them pushing my hair back.

"Wanted to have some fun." Eric responded.

"You are both asses." I said.

"But you will love us." Bill responded. _That I do. _I thought to myself. I then saw them both remove their shirts and pants and it was like watching two gods undress. They both then dived into the pool. I knew that they were coming for me and so I swam as fast as I could. Obviously being really old and being a Viking meant that he was a fast swimming and so Eric reached me first and Bill was right behind.

"Oh come on guys. I was trying to run and now you have soaked my from head to foot." I whined.

"Is there a problem with that?" Bill asked.

"Yes there is actually." I then swum back to shore and sat there, hoping that the guys would leave me alone for a few minutes. Eric decided to be a pain in the butt again and didn't leave me alone. He was in front of me in a flash and was looking down. He was about to pick me up when I said,

"Wait." He looked at me confused. I stood up and proceeded to remove my shirt and shorts. I knew that they were already wet, but swimming in clothes was a dangerous thing to do and it was hard to swim. All the time I was taking off my clothes, he was watching me with a very sexy smile. I felt like a parasite under a microscope. Once I was done I dived back into the lake and he was close behind. I swum around for a bit when I saw a wolf in the woods. I must have made a sound because Eric and Bill were on either side of me, slightly in front making low, manly, growling noises.

"Oh stop it will you. Its just Alcide." I said, realizing who it was and walked towards the shore but Eric grabbed my arm.

"He is a werewolf." He said.

"And? I trust him with my life." I responded bluntly, staring at him. I left the water and walked over to him.

"Is there some reason why you are here?" I asked him. He transformed, making me jump and he looked at me. I hated when werewolves transformed because they always were naked. I had to keep my eyes looking up.

"I have intel from some group that someone is coming after you Sookie." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"No idea. The group just got wind of it and I wanted to warn you." He looked past me to the vampires, who were in the water and looking as sexy as always. Alcide was not bad looking himself but I knew that he was not my type and that it would never work out between us. I nodded at him, he nodded back, looked past me at the vampires one last time, turned, changed, and ran off into the forest. I stared after him thinking about what he had said. I walked around the lake, grabbing my soaking shoes and slipping them on and picking up my soaking clothes. I started to jog home. I knew that the guys would follow me eventually. Eventually came much sooner than expected because they were behind me in their clothes a few seconds later.

"Where do you think that you are going?" Bill asked looking at me.

"My house." I responded bluntly, carrying on walking.

"You can't go home. It is not safe." Bill said back to me.

"I laugh in the face of danger." I said, giggling to myself and carrying on the way home. I heard some whispering going on behind me and I had a vague idea of what may happen next so I picked up my pace and started to sprint home as fast as my legs would carry my because I knew that I needed to get home. I didn't get very far.

You see, the thing is that vampire can go really, really fast and so you cannot outrun them. I was suddenly scooped up and found myself in the strong, iron grasp of Eric. Bill was smiling.

"What are you smiling at? You tell him to do this?" I said, leaning backwards, glaring at him.

"Not really." Bill said, sending a threatening glance at Eric. Then he said, "You are coming home with us and are staying there until the danger goes away." Bill said.

"I am not some child that you can keep locked away. I can take care of myself, thank you very much." I replied, squirming and trying to get free. I looked up to see Eric just smiling down at me with a face that said 'you are not going anywhere.' I knew that it was useless so just gave up. Eric and Bill then blurred and we were back at their house in an instant. I was dropped in the entrance way and the door was locked.

"This is technically considered kidnapping." I said looking at the two of them.

"Well then. During kidnapping, other things may happen. Perhaps we should try some." Eric said, advancing slowly.

"Don't you dare Eric Northman!" I said with my most authoritative voice.

"Oh. I'm shaking." He responded.

"You do look very yummy in what you are wearing." Bill added. I looked down only realizing that I was still in my underwear. Bill then started his slow advance towards me as well. My legs were slightly shaking. It is a scary thing to see 2 very tall, very handsome vampires advancing towards you.

"This is not funny and not fair." I said, backing up slowly. My heart was beating fast and Bill said,

"Do you hear that heart? It's speeding up." He looked at Eric and grinned.

"This is soooo not funny." I added. I kept backing up and came to their stairs. I turned and ran up the stairs as fast as I could, locking myself in the closest room. Once in there I found a dressing gown and through it on as I was getting a little chilly. I waited a few minutes and decided that it was safe to come out as it was quiet. I walked out of the room cautiously and down the stairs. But as soon as I walked into the living room I landed on the couch and Bill and Eric were there grinning down at me.

"If we were evil vampires, you would be dead right now." Eric said.

"Well good thing that you are not evil." I responded, bringing up my legs under me and letting out a little shiver.

"You okay?" Bill asked.

"Just a little cold." I responded, honestly.

"Let me warm you up." Eric said smiling.

"Oh very funny. Coldblood." He let out a little playful growl and he and Bill walked off. A few minutes later they came back with wood and matches and started a roaring fire in the fireplace. I soon warmed up and relaxed to my area. Bill got a book and sat by the fire reading, and Eric was writing something. Pretty soon I feel asleep listening to the crackle of the fire place.


End file.
